


Wizarding Wolf (Working Title)

by Boondoggle7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Work In Progress, Working title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boondoggle7/pseuds/Boondoggle7
Summary: Hi! I’m very new to fanfiction and AO3.  So this part of a fic I’m working so we’ll see how it goes.  Just warning you have no idea what I’m doing.





	Wizarding Wolf (Working Title)

Name: Scott McCall

Wand: Elder and Phoenix Feather, 11½”, supple and strong

Blood Status: Muggle-Born

Species: Werewolf (Bitten)

Note: Core harvested from the same Phoenix as Stiles Stilinski

 

 

 

 

 

Name: Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski

Wand: Rowan and Phoenix Feather, 12 ⅓”, flexible but sharp

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Species: Human

Note: Core harvested from the same Phoenix as Scott McCall

 

I have pictures but I don’t know if I did this right.


End file.
